Tell me what would make you happy Dan?
by Lyly Ford
Summary: here my One shot dedicated to my fav couple on GG : Dair :  happen mostly after episode 5x14 where Dan and Blair kissed enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first GG OS ever, I can't see more perfect couple than Dan&Blair on this show, he can really make her happy and I was glad he kissed her last night and hell SHE KISSED HIM BACK !_

_It's spoilers for the next episode (well with the promo of epi 5x16) and also tonight epi_

_Thanks to my friend **Isa** for checking on my english _

—I just want you to be happy. Tell me what would make you happy Dan?

She didn't expect this kind of answer, she never expected him to feel that way. She was surprised at first, he even let her space to stop it. Did she want to stop this kiss? She didn't think anymore and kissed him back.

Did she feel something for him? She knew the answer, deep inside, she couldn't just accept it not until this particular moment.

This true moment, where he showed her what it could make him happy. Her Blair Cordelia Wardolf Grimaldi. The Queen B kissing Lonely Boy !

She gave everything in the kiss, she understood, she couldn't pretend anymore, she did have feelings for him, no matter what was happening in her life, Dan was her "home".

The door opened and the reality too. It wasn't just a simple kiss, it was affecting everything. She let Dan runs after Georgina and confronted Serena. She have tried so hard to convince herself "Derena" should happen again, she was so wrong, she knew it now.

After a short conversation with her best friend, she knew she has to do the right thing, she couldn't hurt anyone. Blair left the Empire building, as fast she could but she didn't expect to see him again.

Daniel Humphrey, her best friend, her beloved friend and maybe even more...

He asked about the prenupt, she told him the truth even about her feelings for Louis. She was so relieved to be back home, not with her "husband".

—How about your feelings for me? Because that kiss wasn't just like last year. You kissed me back, I felt it.

He caught her, she couldn't deny she felt it, she felt something she didn't feel for a long time...It wasn't like last year when her mind was all in Chuck, it wasn't like she was still in love with Louis, it wasn't like they didn't spend so much time together that he saved her in many ways, be by her side, ALWAYS.

But here it wasn't like she didn't hurt her best friend, Serena loved Dan, she couldn't do the same thing she did to her, years ago with Nate, she couldn't even look at herself in a miror.

—It doesn't matter how you think you felt, because Serena is my best friend and I would never do anything to hurt her. I'm sorry for giving you the wrong impression. Happy Valentine's day.

She meant the last word with sadness, she wished, he could be her valentine's, she wished Serena wasn't between them, she just wished for once she wasn't married to a man she hated and only be once again Queen B all over. And she left, attempting the gala as princess, the title she was wearing now, but not what she felt at all.

S didn't speak to her when she came back at home, they just closed their doors, she'll try to explain to her about everything tomorrow, when her mind couldn't be on that kiss anymore...

Breakfast at the Wardolf was never so cold, Serena blamed her for stealing Dan, she was so mad at her but she didn't use the fact she indeed stole Nate to her, not ever once. Dorota closed the door, they were inside for a while, ignoring eachother then she promised to her best friend, she couldn't come between her and Dan.

—There is NO Dan&Me B, he loves you, did you read his book? It's all about you!

The door opened finally and Serena left. Blair stays in the room for a while, trying to figure out what her best friend just told her...

Blair couldn't believe what she just finished to read. After months of ignoring the book, she finally read it all, not just the lusty part which once made her so dreamful but also unhappy. Dan's feelings was real and pure, she couldn't expect someone to love her this way. He was more a prince than a pauper in her eyes. Anyways, she couldn't ruin what they have built, she liked him, cared for him but she couldn't give up on their friendship for it, she has to tell him those words.

Blair arrived at the place, Dan was helping on building some stuff for the play of UPRIGHT CITIZEN'S BRIGADE tonight. She couldn't stop smiling, while looking at him, she didn't find Dan Humphrey attractive, she never glance at him more than a seconds on the past but since last year, they started to spend more time together and she saw his true nature, his own beauty. He was the man who did his best to support her in all drama which happened in her life, he was the one she could hug and forget everything she had been through. He was the one who wrote this book...

She looked down in her hands, the book, it was the only reason she was here today...

—It's pretty impressive, you got your book in play!

Dan noticed her, he was so surprised to see her in this place, after everything which happened last night.

—I guess i'm not a bad writer afterall, Said Dan, amused.

—I guess not...

they looked into each other eyes then Blair blinked and walked toward him, holding his precious book. Dan looked at her hands and noticed it too.

—I...I finally had time to finish your book, Affirmed Blair, trying to avoid his eyes.

—Did you like it?

—Well, except your fantaisies about you and me...

He rolleyed his eyes at the sky, was she never get over it?

—It was a wonderful book Dan, I'm sorry I didn't read it before, Added Blair, with an honest smile.

He just smiled at her, happy.

—And I can't wait to read your next one, I want the first copy Humphrey, do you understand me?

He laughed but nodded. Blair takes a deep breath and proposed him to sit down on the chairs for a while, he accepted and then looked at her, very deeply.

—So what do you want to speak about Blair?

Blair tried to ignore of the feelings in that moment, she has to stay focus on what she have to say.

—I'm sorry for trying to bring you with S, I just wanted to make you happy and...

—...And you know what could make me happy, Added Dan.

—Yes but I...I don't feel the same for you Dan, I care about you, I swear but I don't want to be in relationship with you, you're one of my closest friend, I don't want to lose you for some weirds feelings coming out of nowhere.

—They're not weirds and don't come out of nowhere, trust me, Declared the young man.

—Well, doesn't matter Dan, I'm married woman and I don't want to hurt Serena's, you've to move on with it, Affirmed Blair, with convincing voice, or at least tried to.

—I can't.

—Then try harder Humphrey! Yelled, the young lady.

Everyone around stared at them, she blushed then closed her eyes. Dan did the only thing he could think in the right moment, he took her hands in his, Blair opened her eyes, looked at him.

—I want more than to be your friend, Blair...I want YOU, Confessed Dan.

Her heart beat so fast, she never expected this conversation to be so hard.

—I don't.

—You kissed me back Blair, it's that to meant something!

—Doesn't matter, it was just a kiss, Said Blair, jumping off her chair.

Dan walked toward, took both of her hands in his, he glanced at her a long time, not so sure how to say it, but he has to do.

—You're lying to yourself. Look, I'm nothing like Chuck, I can't promise you an empire, or neither a prince who can bring you jewelries, I can only promise to love and cherish you, how much you want me to do.

—Dan...

She was speechless, he was so right, he wasn't like a Chuck, neither like Louis or anyone she dated, he was the pauper guy, the one who started to become famous with a book, she was his muse. Never in her life Blair feels so alive,he was the first man who didn't try to buy her in many ways. She wished her wedding was over, she wished Serena wasn't between them, she just wished she was really his, in that right moment.

—I can wait for your answer Blair, I don't ask you one right now, you've so much to deal with, I told you, I'll be on your side ALWAYS, Added Dan, let it go of her hands.

She didn't think anymore, she didn't want to, she could deal with everything later, she takes a step toward him and kissed him back, forgetting who she was, who he was, they were just Dan&Blair to people in love with eachother. He put his hand on her cheek and she grabbed him, getting closer to him. The kiss was gentle at first then more passionate, not the same kiss she could have shared with Chuck, there were no words to say how much Dan Humphrey was a good kisser. The kiss didn't end as the last time, nobody came to interrupt them. Blair breath healthy, looking into Dan's eyes.

—I've to go, Urged Blair.

He let her go but turned toward the leaving princess.

—Will you come tonight ?

—Of course.

Blair didn't expect to find Serena outside the building. Did she follow her?

—So what about this kiss B?

—What?

—I saw you both, and your lipstick is all over Dan's face now!

—Did you spy on me now S? Asked Blair unhappy.

—No, I didn't, I wanted to congrat to Dan but I should have expected to see you here...

Serena started to walk away but Blair followed her.

—Are you mad at me because for once a guy doesn't like you S? Please tell me!

The blond woman turned to face her best friend, still upset, we could say with the look on her face.

—Tell me the truth you like Dan!

—I don't.

—I'm done with your lies B, you like him ! You tried to push us together because you couldn't face your own feeling, I'm not only mad because you took Dan from me but also because you're lying right in front of me ! Yelled Serena before leaving.

The day passed very fast, Blair dealing with Chuck and his scheme against Dan then him asking if she loved him, she didn't answer, she couldn't face what she felt. The only one she wanted to really truly say it, it was Dan, she didn't want to spare her feelings out to anyone else.

The play happened very well, everyone in the room congratuled the young writer. Everyone was here, except one person, she said she could come and she didn't. Dan remembered the face to face with Chuck, he has loved to say to him he was winning Blair, though for him it wasn't a competition, he loved her unconditionnaly since a year and doesn't matter Chuck Bass tried to ruin his life, because he was simply mad of losing Blair over him.

Dan saw Serena in the room early but she didn't come to say an hello, it's not that he didn't care but for now, all he expected was Blair's arrival.

Then she arrived, following with her secretary or whatever she was, he just smiled at her, until she came next to him, she puts a kiss on his cheek, congrats him. The kiss lastest a bit, he got time to catch a sentence, then she walked away, doing her princess's work...

Dan looked at the door with no patience, he still remembered Blair's words "Your loft at midnight". It was almost 1AM...Was she telling him they could be together or the contrary ? He didn't know what to think. Finally the answer could come fast, there was a "knock" at the door, he litteraly runs to open it, looking at Blair.

—Sorry, I'm late, a lot of princess's duty to do tonight.

—It's ok.

She just smiled when she entered the room, watching the window next to her.

—Do you want to take off your clothes ?

—What? Asked Blair, surprised.

—I meant the coat, sorry it's just... Added Dan, totally embarrassed.

—I know, very uncomfortable

—Yeah...

Blair looked at him, with a very serious expression.

—You're not my prince Dan Humphrey, neither my King.

—I...

—Could you just for one second let me talk? Asked Blair, putting her hand betwen theirs bodies.

Dan nodded.

—I don't know how I'll work out this situation with S, she's my best friend, I know what she feels about everything happening between us and I know Chuck is still in my heart, very deeply, I love him and probably will always love him, but I don't know if we could get throught this now, we grown so apart...You and I, we became so close, you supported me, like you said "always", you're not a prince with title, neither a pauper in my eyes, you became someone very important to me.

—And what I'm Blair? Asked Dan, with a smile.

The young woman looked into his eyes then closed her eyes and kissed him, Dan didn't wait any longer and kissed her back, so happy to have finally her letting go of her true feelings.

They kissed for a while, holding eachother as it was their last time then they separated, still in eachother arms, looking into eachother eyes.

—Do you wanna be my secret lover Dan Humphrey? Asked Blair with adorable smile in her lips.

—Always.

She smiled and kissed him once more. She knew she couldn't stay all the night with him, but she decided to enjoy every moments they could spend together...


	2. Secret Lovers

Ok this is a sequel to my first OS, Blair accepted her feelings for Dan and they became secret lovers, right behind Louis's back, which I could love to happen in the show but we'll see….

Enjoy

Thanks again **Isa** for checking my english and don't forget the review, it's always to read it guys

xoxo

The door closed while two people were kissing heavy. The young man pushed the woman against the wall and started to kiss her with more passion.

—How much time Nate says we can have in that room?

—Twenty minutes, Answered Dan between two kisses.

—So let not waste any minutes.

He smiled and exchanged another kiss with her while she was looking to unbutton his shirt...

Nate looked at his watch then went next the door and knocked twice. Blair sighed while starting to put her dress back. Dan looked at her then placed his arms around her, holding her, one more moment before leaving their 'nest".

—I wish we could stay here and not caring about the world outside, Confessed Blair.

—Only a few months and we'll not need to hide anymore, though it's kinda exciting this way.

—Are you telling me you Daniel Humphrey, you love making out in an office room ?

—Depends with who, Answered the young man, in kissing her gentle.

She kissed him back and she started to undress him again but he stopped her.

—You've a party to attempt, you've tell Louis, you'll stop by Nate's office, I don't think he will still buy it, if you stay any longer, Added the young man with serious voice.

—I know.

She sighed and finished to dress, then helped Dan to button his shirt. He put his jacket on and they smiled to each other, still keeping each other's hands a while, and they left their little "nest".

—You should stop looking at her this way man, Warned Nate in walking next to Dan.

—I'm just looking Nate, it's not a big deal.

—No, not at all when you too were making out in one of my office rooms, Murmured Nate, amused.

Dan rolleyed and noticed the Blair's glance, he raised his glasse to her, she did the same, still holding Louis's arm and then they came next to the two men.

—Beautiful party isn't it ? Asked the prince to both of them.

—Never expected you could celebrate your birthday here, Said Dan.

—Blair wanted to host that party for me, isn't she the most wonderful wife, you ever met, Added Louis, faking a smile to his wife.

—Oh Louis, look your sister and mother just arrived, we might welcome them, don't you think?

—Good Idea honey, gentlemen, I'll see you later, Declared Louis, leaving with Blair.

She glanced a short look at Dan and turned back.

Blair and Louis arrived at the hotel and almost after the door was closed, soon he went at the bar to get a drink. Blair put her coat on the sofa then walked toward her "husband".

—I'm gonna be in my room, I'm tired, goodnight.

—Thank you for the party, you did a great job on it, Affirmed Louis

—I told you, I'll be the perfect wife, you've my words, see ya tomorrow, Added Blair, leaving to her bedroom.

After a short walk in the bathroom, she went in her bed, and was about to turn off the light when her phone rang. Blair looked down, a smile appeared on her lips, while she was reading the message. She replied very fast to Dan's message.

—_Has Louis been nice to you tonight?_

—_¨Perfect gentleman for a prince, don't worry._

—_And what about his mother and sister?_

—_Another warning over my head, especially since they saw me interact a bit with Chuck this morning, but not big deal, Answered Blair with a sigh._

—_Why did you speak to Chuck?_

—_Nothing important. _

She couldn't say to him, she was worry that Chuck slept with Alessandra, she tried to make him stop but he couldn't accept the fact they weren't together anymore and she chose Dan Humphrey... Chuck told her, he'll not destroy their secret romance because of the dowry but he wanted to keep his eyes on her lover. She tried her best to make him change his mind but Chuck being Chuck, he just argued it was because he loved her...Blair gave up for a while, she was busy working on a divorce with Cyrius's help but nothing was really working for now...

So it was the only reason, she was in this room with her "husband", wishing to be in her own place or either Dan's loft...

They talked a while, he was staying at Lily's place tonight, trying to spend time with his family and interact with Serena. It wasn't very easy for S right now, but she accepted the two people she loved the most were together and helped them sometimes. We could almost say that everyone was helping the two lovers, exept maybe Georgina who tried to catch them, after being identified as GG's spy.

Blair arrived at her mom's place very early. Louis was busy with some business for the day, she didn't mind, it was getting so hard to stay in the same room with him, she really tried to get something from him. She was Queen B, she should find something to cancel the wedding, but Louis was the perfect husband, caring for her "in public" and no adultary "in private".

—_Not like me, _Blair thought.

—Miss Blair, welcome home, Affirmed Dorota, with a big hug.

—Dorota, please I can't breathe with your big bump!

—Oh sorry Miss, Said the maid, with a blush.

It's just it has been days since we've seen you.

—I've been busy with my "husband" these days, you know I'm a princess,I've some duty to do, Added the yound lady, getting off her coat.

—Is your...

—No thanks god, I'm all by myself.

—Well not exactly Miss...

—What? Dorota, I told you, I didn't want to be disturbed on my first free day since 2 months, don't tell me you planned on a party Dorota or I'll make you wash all my dress for a month, Threated the brunette, furious.

The maid lost her colors and couldn't say a word.

—That's not a way a princess should act, I understand this wedding will not last.

She turned around and saw Dan walking toward hers, his hands in his pocket, just amused.

—Dorota, what do I pay you for? Couldn't you tell me he was here?

—I tried Miss, you just didn't...

—Calm down Miss Dragon, it was supposed to be a surprise, thank you Dorota, I'm taking care of our princess now, Added Dan nicely to the Maid.

The woman left the room very fast, not let it times to Blair for saying another words. The young woman looked at her lover, not very happy.

—I'm not a Dragon Humphrey.

—Alright, you're not, just a little bossy, I should get used to it after all this time, Teased Dan, with a smile.

—Shut up!

She walked in the living room and set on the sofa, soon joined by Dan.

—Don't you like my surprise? We didn't see each other since almost a week.

—I do yes. It's just this duty work, god I'm so exhausted, Added Blair, looking tired.

—Well, too bad, I've planned something for us, I guess I should cancel, Said Dan, taking his phone.

—No, no,no Humphrey, You OWE me a free day, so let's go.

She got up so fast, he almost didn't have time to catch Blair's coat that they were in the elevator.

—I didn't expect to spend my free day this way, Affirmed Blair, with a little sarcasm.

—So you wanted me to take you in a hotel and spend the day having sex?

—Kinda but don't forget the champagne next time, Added the woman, walking toward the theater.

She gave the money to the woman, and took the tickets,giving one to Dan.

—Don't tell me you're not happy because I bring you here to watch "_Breakfast At Tiffany's_,", it's one of your favorite movie.

—I'm, could you just please shut up and take me something to eat, PLEASE. See I'm nice, I added a PLEASE so you can't say NO.

Dan rolleyed but took something for them and then, they entered the dark room.

—Sometimes, I wonder what I like about you Blair, Affirmed Dan, opening the door for her.

—Everything in my person, my dear friend, Answered the young lady, with pride.

Dan just smiled and followed her lady of heart inside….

—I admit, watching this movie was really peaceful so thank you, Declared Blair, putting an arm on his, while they were walking outside.

—No regret for your first option?

—Well, when you spend your day with Daniel Humphrey, you can't expect diamond and champagne!

—Thank you Mrs Grimaldi.

—I prefer those kind of days than another party, dear god….

Dan looked at the young woman, he knew she was trying hard to get over this wedding but it seemed Louis wasn't doing anything wrong and it was very hard for both of them to spend time together now he was back from Monaco…

Blair noticed the silence, she pressed Dan's arm and he looked down at her.

—I meant what I said, thank you for everything Dan.

—Always, Replied the young man with a smile.

Suddenly, their phones rang, they let go of eachother and checked the message, it was Gossip Girl…

_**Spotted Princess Girmaldi walking in the street with lonely Boy. How is nice of her to care for the pauper in N.Y. Maybe the princess and the pauper are hiding something? **_

_**You know you love me**_

_**XOXO**_

_**G.G.**_

Blair sighed, putting her phone on her pocket.

—Why can't she care of Chuck's business or Serena's life for once, why always US?

Dan didn't say a word, remembering all conversations with Georgina, the blackmail, she knew he sent the video, and he knew she was Gossip Girl and she tried to get their scandalous hook up on her website but she didn't get anything and she started to be annoyed…

—Because of the video.

—What video?

Dan sighed and then looked into her eyes.

—The one from your wedding.

—Oh….Well she should move on, it has been months from now on, Added Blair, annoyed.

—She's blackmailing me.

—What?

—I…Well she thinks I sent her the video on your wedding day, Explained Dan, with a serious expression.

—Did you?

—No, of course not, I know you wished to get married, it didn't change you weren't in love with your fiancé, you chose what it was "right" in your mind. But….someone did on my phone and she's blackmailing me with it and also the picture Georgina took on the Valentine's day.

—Do you know who sent it? Asked Blair.

Dan started to think, yes he knew who, but he couldn't say to Blair. She forgot very easily on Serena and maybe "him" in some ways, but it could have been different if she knew the truth.

—No I don't.

—Well, I guess we'll never really know. Doesn't matter now, does it?

—I guess not but if we're caught , here it could matter.

—I know.

They looked at eachother a while, thinking of the risk they were taking each days or almost but Blair couldn't stop this affair, she was feeling so alive with him, so free, no matter he brings her to watch a movie or texting some randoms news, she wasn't ready to give up on them, no matter Louis's pressure over her head.

—Let's not talk about annoying things on my free day and tell me what you planned for the rest of this afternoon Humphrey.

The rest of the day happened very fast, Dan and Blair spent it doing random and normal things, somethings the princess didn't experiment with a lot anymore. They were acting like friends but mostly in their mind they were spending a day as lovers. They finalled arrived at Blair's home. Dorota wasn't in the living room, neither Eleanor.

—Wanna go upstairs ? Asked the young woman, flirtily.

She didn't need to know his answer as they almost run upstairs…

Soon they get in Blair's bedroom, they were kissing and undressing eachother, they missed those moments a lot. Blair said Dan was a good kisser, until their relationship went more Deep… She always thought Chuck was the best lover, the womanizer but she was wrong, she never expected to feel this way in Dan's arm, but she did!

She was already taking away his shirt, while he was unzipping her dress, not really with hurry, it was her free day afterall, so it was more gentle, tender's gesture and a lot of kisses…

Her dress fell on the floor then they walked toward the bed, not stopping any kissing. They almost fall on it. Dan got up and looked at her, amused.

—Nice underwear, did you really not expect my visit?

—I can wear nice things without expecting anyone, I love to look beautiful even for myself, Answered Blair, faking some vanity.

—You're beautiful, very beautiful I could add.

She smiled and captured his lips for another steamy kiss. Dan let her lips and started to kiss her neck, she closed her eyes in happiness. He continued for a while and she started to unbutton his pants when they heard a "knock" in her door.

—Miss Blair.

—Dorota, I told you not to disturb me on my free day, Yelled Blair before sharing another kiss with her lover.

—I know Miss but Mister Louis is here, he's waiting downstair, euh no actually he's in the escalator Miss….Added Dorota very fast.

—WHAT ?

She got back so fast than Dan fell in the floor.

—Sorry…

She started to take Dan's clothes and shoes then pushed him in the bathroom, she took just in time one of her peignoir on the floor and jumped on her bed with a book in her hand.

The door opened on the prince.

—Louis, what are you doing here?

—Taking you for a diner, I've an important meeting with a Team Leader and I want my wife by my side, so put some clothes on.

She put down her book and got up from her bed.

—May I've some privacy while I'll dress?

—Absolutely, I'll wait in the living room, don't make me wait too long, Added Louis, with cold voice.

Dorota, bring me something to drink!

—Oh sure Mister, but…

—You can go Dorota, I can take care of myself.

The maid nodded and soon he left, Blair closed her door then runs back to the bathroom and opened it to a Dan totally dressed but kinda pissed off.

—I don't like the way he talked to you, he has really no manners for a noble.

—I told you before, he's not a prince for me anymore.

They both looked at eachother, sadness in their eyes then she started to arrange buttons on his shirt, he did it so fast that he missed a spot.

—It was a lovely day I spent with you Daniel Humphrey, thank you for everything.

—My pleasure, I just wish it wouldn't end so fast.

Blair kiss him passionately, he kissed her back and took her in his arms for a while, forgetting she was leaving in fews minutes, forgetting she was still a married woman, she was only his Blair right now. Then he let go of her, helping her to choose the best dress, brushing her hair gentle while she was putting a pair of earring. Dan kissed her shoulders and put a jewelry around her neck.

—You look stunning tonight princess Grimaldi.

—You don't look to bad Mister Humphrey.

She got up then faced him and exchanged another kiss.

—I'll call you later tonight.

He nodded and then she walked away. He waited a while before to go upstairs, seeing Dorota's sorrow and just smiled.

—She'll be okay Dorota.

—I know Mister Dan, I know.

They both knew, it wasn't exactly the truth but until she could get a divorce, they could just support her and help her in the best they could with this horrible situation...

Blair glanced at the window a while before getting inside the limo, smiling at her husband and ignoring the flash of paparazzis camera while they were walking in the street. Today not a lot of photograph annoyed her and dan, there weren't a scoop to see the princess with her best friend, at this thought, Blair smirked, amused.

—_If they knew..._


End file.
